Making love into the night
by leonkennedy175
Summary: Taken place a couple months after they meet in COB. I suck at summaries, so your just gonna have to read it! .


A storm was brewing outside, the winds picking up speed, making the trees rustle against each other. Thunder rumbled in the distance, forewarning of its soon coming presence. The clouds darkened, although they were unseeing, because of the night sky. There was a light rain that pelted both the pavement, and the windows of a small house, on the side of the road. It was the only house within at least 4-5 blocks of the town. It was a quiet town, not much known of it, besides the random traveler that would try to pick a fight as they passed through...

A dark haired boy mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over onto his side, facing his lover. His eyes fluttered a bit as he felt his love's finger's run through his hair. He blushed a bit and opened his eyes slowly, to find himself looking into a pair of hazel eyes. He quickly looked away and blushed a dark scarlet color. He didn't know what to say in moments like this. Unlike his bestfriend, and brother, who always had something to say...And usually didn't care how the other person felt. The dark haired boy bit the side of his lip a bit nervously and flinched when he heard the thunder in the distance. The storm would fall upon them soon, and he hated storms. He didn't know why, but ever since he was little, he had always been afraid of them.

The boy looked up at the other male a bit, stealing a glance. He blushed even darker to find that he was looking back at him. "What are you looking at?" He mumbled the words and then buried his face into his pillow, rolling onto his stomach now. He heard the other male chuckle, which made his blushing even more worse. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then a slow kiss along the outside of his earlobe. He groaned a bit and relaxed into the bed, starting to pant a bit. He hugged his pillow tighter to him as he felt the familiar kisses now running along the nape of his neck. He let his head roll to the side, more out of habit then anything else, so that the older male would have easier access. He groaned louder as the older male suckled on a piece of sensitive skin. "D-don't leave any marks...Everyone will see them..." His heart started to ever so slightly pound against his chest and he shook his head, wanting to pull away, finding it hard to gather the strength though.

10 minutes later...

"Magnus...Ah!" The boy curled his toes a bit as the older male slid the tips of his fingers over his nipples. The stubs stood up, almost immediately at his lover's touch and he blushed. His stomach tightened, just as butterflies exploded into his stomach. "St-stop..." He whimpered very slightly and tried to push him away weakly, but his body wouldn't respond to his movements. He had never had sex before, marking him as a virgin. He didn't usually get turned on easily, but noone had ever touched him like this, and his body wanted it, badly. "Alexander, you know you want this...Do you not notice how your body is responding to me?" His voice was almost like a purr as he slid his fingers back across a nipple, and lazily started to rub it gently. Alec's back arched and he moaned in pleasure, as his chest started to rise and fall more steadily and faster now. He shook his head and said rather breathlessly, "No...I don't want this. I don't care what my...ah...ah...body wants. My mind is telling me st-ah!" His back arched again, and he winced as his arousal grew thicker, pushing against his jeans. He blushed at the feeling against his pants and looked away, knowing Magnus was right. He hated to admit to these things...The way his body reacted to Magnus' touch...The feeling, all of it was so new to him. He didnt' know what to think of this at all. He had never experianced feelings like this with anyone, not even Jace.

Alec turned his head and glanced up at his warlock lover with glazed eyes, that held nothing but love and passion. Magnus looked down at him and smiled, bending down and brushing his lips against Alec's. They had just recently gotten together, but Magnus already felt like he had been in love with this boy for centuries. Tonight was thier first time having sex. They had spoke about it earlier that day, but Alec still hadnt wanted to do it. Magnus knew he was scared, and had tried to reassure him that they would take it in slow steps. Alec had nodded, but looked away from Magnus, giving Magnus the impression that he didn't trust him. They had gotten into a fight over it, but Alec had soon broken down and told Magnus how he really felt about it. He 'was' scared, and he didn't really understand how they would have sex. He was a virgin, and he was afraid that Magnus just wanted him for that one reason. He had been crying, and Magnus knew how he 'should' have felt...But he didn't. He completely understood the boy's stress. Finally he had been able to make Alec believe that it wouldnt be like that. And here they were finally doing this...

Magnus felt the tension flow from Alec's body and sighed. "Alec sweet heart...It's ok, it wont hurt i promise." He knew that this was a lie, because it always hurt on the first time. The first time was always the worst...But he had to say something to calm him down.

Alec relaxed against the bed a bit as Magnus soothed him from his worries. "I'm sorry...I know i shouldnt be like this, I just..." He turned his head away, but soon felt the soft pressure of his lover's hand against the side of his cheek. He blushed yet again for probably the thousandth time that night and looked up at Magnus. "It's alright love, it's your first time...I understand." He smiled down at him as he slid his hand down his chest, to his stomach, and then to the beginning of Alec's pants. The boy let out a small groan and panted as Magnus slowly undid the bottons on his bottoms.

5 minutes later...

Alec's pants were in a heap on the floor, along with his shirt and boxer's yet the only thing off of Magnus was his shirt. Alec swallowed hard and pushed back the thought of pulling away from Magnus and jumping off the bed, grabbing his clothes and booking it out of the place...

The younger boy felt his heart pound against his chest as he had never felt so utterly exposed in his entire life. His body was shaking a bit, and he was looking away from his lover. He was ashamed of his body...Full of Runes, scrapes and cuts, that were nothing but useless scars that would never fade. He had a warrior's body, and sometimes he regretted being a Shadowhunter. But if he hadn't of been born a Shadowhunter, he would have never of met Magnus. And he wouldn't want that. He loved Magnus so much more than words could say...He was the only person, or so he felt, that seen him as he was. Izzy always seen him as her brother, a warrior. Jace always seen him as his Parabatai...And that was fine all in all...But, Alec wanted more. He had always thought that there was nothing else to life, but killing demons and hating everyone, because he couldnt come out and show everyone who he really was on the inside. He had wanted to, so many years ago...But he had never gotten the courage, and was desperately afraid of rejection from his family. But more than anything in this world, he was afraid of losing Jace...Until Magnus came along.

Magnus ran his hands along Alec's bare body and glanced down at him, noticing he was lost in deep thought. He chuckled a bit and bent down, whispering close to his ear, "Can you try not to be a Nephilim for one night?" He smirked and then nuzzled against the smaller boy's neck, running kisses along it. He stopped as he saw Alec's head roll back, but then smiled, realizing what the boy was doing. He kissed along the inner nape of his neck, and even against his adam's apple. He kissed it gently and then ran much more rougher kisses along his chest and stomach, slowly and patiently reaching his abdomen. He felt Alec's muscles tighten underneath his lips and he raised his head, looking at the boy. "I have told you multiple times that your going to be ok..." He sighed and sat back on his legs a bit, his hands still on Alec's inner thighs.

"I'm sorry..." His voice broke and he looked away from him. He sniffled a bit and shook his head, "I'm scared...Just a bit..." He was trying to keep his voice even, but it betrayed him by shaking. Alec never usually lost his composure, he had learned from Jace, how to be emotionless and cold. But now, here with Magnus...His walls all fell to the floor despite himself. He hated how he got around Magnus, it made him feel weak and dependant of another person. Which he wasn't. But he would be lying if he said he didnt need anyone...He needed Magnus more than he had ever needed anyone before in his entire life. He just hadn't told him that...Yet.

Magnus shook his head and tried to soothe him. "Shh, sweetheart...Baby it's ok..." He leaned foreward and caressed the side of Alec's face lovingly. "I won't let anything hurt you baby, but you have to trust me. Do you think you can do that? Just for a little while?" He pulled back as he kissed his forehead. He looked down at Alec and smiled warmly. "I promise that everything will be ok. I would never do anything that would harm you Alexander, you have to realize this at some point. This is that time."

Alec listened to Magnus speak and then blushed as he felt his hand at his cheek, and then the kiss on his forehead. He looked up at Magnus and nodded. "I know that..." Magnus smirked and said, "Prove it then..." Alec swallowed nervously and Magnus felt him tense up again, but wasnt able to say anything because Alec spoke first. "Alright, I will." He blushed and looked away as he mumbled, "Continue with the touching again..." Magnus chuckled a bit, and started to run his hands along Alec's body again. He bent his head and started to kiss along his entire body again. He suckled at a few spots, claiming his mark on him, making him his, and his only. He finally reached his abdomen again, and felt his muscles tighten again. He was about to say something, but instead glanced up at Alec, who was taking deep breaths in and out. He had his eyes shut, and it was obvious that he was trying to keep himself calm. Magnus smiled at how Alec would go to such lengths to try and make him happy. Magnus had wanted to lay Alec out on the table in his apartment as soon as they had met that night, when he had been with the rest of the Nephilim and Clary Fray...But he couldnt do that, so all that he could do was hope for a night like this to come his way. Which he was so happy it did, but he wanted to make sure that it was what Alec wanted to. Magnus didn't want to come across as selfish to the boy, because he would close and rebuild his walls again. It had taken the warlock at least a few months to gain the boy's trust. He didn't trust easily, and he understood why. It was a crazy world that they were living in now a day's, and things were double the severity if you were bisexual, or in Alec's case...Being gay.

Magnus shook his head repeatedly for a few seconds, bursting himself out of his own thoughts. He continued to kiss the boy's abdomen and then pulled back, and bent down, kissing Alec both passionately and lustfully. He had waited for this moment long enough, he was going to take him right here. His one hand lifted itself and caressed the side of Alec's cheek, while his other hand wandered down to the boy's leg. He massaged it gently as he kissed him.

Alec managed to lift his arms, even though they felt like dead weight, and wrap them around Magnus' neck as he kissed him. He let his mouth hang open a bit, so that the warlock could enter into his mouth. He panted a bit heavier as he felt his hand wander down his body and to the side of his leg. His breath caught for a moment and he squeezed his eyes shut. His member was throbbing by now, begging for it to be touched.

Magnus slid his hand over slowly, and eventually started to stroke Alec's member. He rubbed it up and down, wrapping his finger's around it, while he kissed him harder.

A soft groan escaped Alec's mouth, followed by another louder one. He blushed at the noises he was making, because they were embarrassing. He started to pant, and his eyes glazed over even more with pleasure. He felt his arms grow weak and he couldn't hold them around Magnus' neck any longer. They fell back against the pillows as he kissed his lover rather weakly. After a few moments he had to pull away, gasping for air. His back arched as he felt him rub the tip of his member. His mouth opened into a soundless moan as he fought to keep silent. It was difficult, because all of these new feelings were wanting to burst through his lungs, into loud groans and moans.

Magnus smiled lightly as he looked down at Alec. He was truly beautiful, and this made his beauty reach out farther then he thought possible. He felt his own pants tighten as he got turned on by Alec's reactions to his touches. He pulled back from the boy and continued to stroke his member, while using his other hand to circle his entrance. He bit his lip as he gently and very slowly started to prod it with his finger. He slowly started to push it inside and instantly felt Alec's muscles tighten around his finger, even though it was only half way in.

Alec couldnt hold it in any longer and groaned as he felt Magnus stroke him even more. "M-Magnus...Ah...Ow..." He winced and felt his stomach muscles tighten again. He curled his toes as he felt Magnus push his finger into his entrance. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as he winced again. He felt Magnus start to enter a second finger and tears sprang to his eyes. He refused to let this break him, because he had aimless wounds and bites from demons, which were much more painful then this. He was Alec Lightwood, not some immature weak child that couldnt handle a bit of pain. Pain was an everyday thing for him, it came as part of his job as a Shadowhunter. He winced again and tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly. He took a deep breath in and started to exhale when he heard a whimper leave his lips. He cursed himself mentally and wanted to slap himself.

Magnus looked up at Alec as he heard him speak. He noticed him wince and then heard him whimper. He frowned and lifted his hand from the boy's member, he bent over him and ran his fingers along his cheek soothingly. "Shh baby it's ok..." He nuzzled against the boy's neck and slowly, very slowly, started to enter the third and last finger. Alec bit his lip to try and muffle the pained noise that came from his throat, but Magnus knew what he was doing. He sighed and looked up at Alec. "Do you trust me?" Alec's eyes were overflowing with tears, and they looked rather anguished, but he managed to nod, not able to trust his voice at this moment. Magnus smiled warmly and said, "Good." He started to curl his fingers a bit and stopped as he heard another whimper leave his lover's mouth. "I'm here...I'm here baby...It's ok." His voice was soothing and full of worry for the boy, but he noticed him relax against the bed a bit as soon as he spoke.

Alec sniffled and heard Magnus' voice as he winced again. He felt the last finger get forced into his tight entrance and bit his lip. He glanced up at Magnus as he asked him if he trusted him. What a trivial question to ask him, of course he did. But all he could do was nod, not able to trust his voice. Alec felt him curl his fingers, and fresh tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He whimpered and then heard the soothing voice of his lover. He relaxed against the bed and forced himself to take deep breaths again. He felt Magnus start to thrust his finger's into him and winced a bit. Not too long after though, Magnus hit a spot that made Alec burst with energy, and nothing else that he had ever felt before. He panted heavier and Magnus thrust into the spot again, "Ah!" Alec groaned in pleasure and was glad as the pleasure filled over the pain in him. He arched his back and whimpered, but this time it was in pleasure. "More... Please Magnus..." He was out of breath and he blushed at his own words. He looked up at his warlock lover and smiled weakly.

Magnus grinned as he heard Alec practically scream in pleasure as he hit his G-spot. He thrusted into that spot harder and enjoyed hearing the noises that were leaving the boy's mouth. He chuckled a bit as he heard the boy ask him for more. He slid his finger's out from his entrance and rather quickly, removed his leather pants, throwing them on the floor with the rest of the clothes. He crawled back on top of Alec and noticed him look away, probably out of embarrassment. He smiled and then put himself at his entrance."Are you ready?" He noticed him nod a bit and then squeeze his eyes closed, expecting more pain likely. He bent over the younger male and lifted his chin a bit, forcing him to look in his eyes. Then he let thier mouths meet, and Magnus quickly slid his tongue into the boy's mouth. He entered into him at the same time and slowly pushed himself into Alec.

Alec curled his toes as he felt Magnus push himself into him and winced. He continued to kiss him and lifted his hands, running them through his hair. He tried to fight for dominance, but let Magnus win this time... He panted quite heavily and groaned as his muscles tightened around Magnus' member. The warlock pulled away from the kiss and soothed Alec, as he caressed his cheek. "Shhh, it's ok baby, its ok...Just relax." Alec thought Magnus was insane, how could he relax? But he tried it anyhow, and found it extremely hard to do so. He bit his lip and started to take a couple deep breaths again. Magnus started to thrust slowly into the boy, and felt his back arch at the third thrust. He smiled curiously and thrusted harder against the one spot that made Alec react. "A-ah! Ah...ah...Mag...nus..." His eyes glazed over once more as he felt his body relax against the bed. He looked up at Magnus, his body feeling like it would burst with pleasure at any second.

about an hour later...

The bedroom was full of moans and groans as the storm slowly started to surrender outside. The wind had died down and the rain was just dribbling onto the pavement outside by now. There was only a bit of thunder rumbling, but by now it had started to pass over them. Lightening streaked across the sky a couple times, but then all fell silent, except for the couple making love still.

Alec panted and whimpered a bit in pleasure as he reached his climax. "M-Magnus...I'm going to..." He tried to hold it in, waiting for the ok that he could release. Magnus thrusted into him a few more times and nodded, "Let it go then..." He bent over his lover and kissed him lovingly as he caressed his face again. He let himself release, and felt Alec follow soon after. He pulled out of the boy and laid back onto the bed, pulling the sheet over them both. He pulled Alec into his arms and hugged him, as he kissed the top of his head.

He blushed as he felt Magnus pull out and blushed even harder as he felt his arms pull him close. He rested his head against the other male's chest and smiled ever so slightly. He wrapped his arms around his lover and fell asleep, before he could say another word to him, and before he realized that he hadnt even noticed the storm outside...

I would love reviews for this story, let me know whether you liked it or hated it...and whether i should continue with another chapter or not... Thanks! :)


End file.
